Fool Restore I
by ScottishNutcase
Summary: Calvin has started a Pokémon journey! But this is the wrong time to do so, with gangs trying to fulfill a legend, a crazy -kinda- french superhero and his two best friends getting annoyed with him. It seems like the only one who doesn't hate him is his Pokémon and even they can't stand him sometimes. Is Calvin more than what meets the eye, even his eye?


Greetings!

I'm the ScottishNutcase, I posted Fool Restore a while back and eventually I grew to want to update it.

So I took it down and did some major revising, that I'm still doing; so these updates will be slow.

I probably won't put in any more author notes after this, but enjoy... please. _Please__._

* * *

As every day starts, I woke up. It would have been a completely normal wake up; if it wasn't for the fact that I awoke to one of my 'friends' kicking me awake, whispering me to wake up. I looked up to see my friend White, cheerfully grinning as I gave an angry glare at the rude awakening. I showed her my thumbs down to show that I didn't approve of the 'kind' wake-up and buried my face in my pillow again.

"Calvin, don't be so lazy, today's the day we start our pokémon journey!" She yelled, in such a way the noise she made was quiet; an excited whisper.

White, I guess could qualify for a 'friend' as such, however to make this clear from the start, I don't really like her. With her usually cheery and happy nature and my cheerless and lazy nature she could be annoying at times. Another reason she could be a real pain was when she was in one of her _moods_ when she was in one of these _moods _she was a lot moodier and negative, never stopping her moaning rants.

Not that _everything _about her was annoying; she had a lot of good points.

It's just at the moment, after being woke up and kicked, I couldn't remember then.

In fact it was quite the opposite.

"We may be starting our journey today, but that doesn't mean we're starting it _now." _I stated, burying my face in my pillow.

"Seriously Calvin? You can live your life by doing nothing." She stared at me, sighing.

"I'm not doing nothing; I'm **sleeping**." I stated, obviously annoying her as much as she was annoying me.

"That doesn't count!" She seethed through her white teeth raising her arms in the air.

"I can make it count." I moaned, going back into my pillow.

She brushed her chestnut hair out of her brown eyes, trying to stare me directly in the eyes; failing as the only thing she could see was the back of my head.

"You're going to have to get up sooner or later." She muttered under her breath.

"I'll choose later, please." I told her, with my face firmly buried against the pillow.

"Oh, shut your stupid mouth, firstly you know you _don't_ get a choice and secondly stop attempting to be a smart alec…" She groaned.

"I do get the choice to be a smart alec however and I think I'm going to take that offer, also screw you; go away now."  
"Well if that's the way you're going to be, then fine I'll let Black deal with you!" She said, threatening me with her 'secret' weapon as a smirk grew on her face and of course I broke that smile.

"Black? That stupid dolt got lost on the way to my house; and they're only four freaking buildings in this town!" I mocked.

I guessed this is time to tell you a bit about Black, who to be fair was a lot more fun to hang out with than White. While I did mention to White how incredibly stupid he was, he can make fairly good decisions. Sometimes he could be a complete idiot; other times a genius. There was no way to tell how his decisions would work out. However despite this he was quite funny and kind; I would call him a _true friend, _if it wasn't for the fact that he could be a real idiot, was really immature at times and was the complete opposite of self-dependant –you don't want to know how many times I've had to stop him from walking into a wall-.  
I t moron will?"

Soon up he walked up the stairs, first I saw his Pokéball hat and then I saw his face, grinning.

"Oh, did you find my house this time?" I laughed, as a small blush appeared on his face.

"Shut it, so you think I can't wake you up?" He questioned.

"Pretty much."

"Maybe not, but I know somebody who can… go _Tepig!_"

As soon as I saw the cute and bouncy pig leap towards; I admit I gave out a squeal, until it jumped onto me and started attacking me; for _no _reason. I jumped off the bed in fear before getting smacked across the face, burned with small snorts of fire and trampled by his small feet.

"**Black! **Why did you let that _monster _on me!" I yelled, after Black recalled the beast.

"Got you up." He let out a childish laugh, before heading to the door and shouting at me. "Come downstairs; you've got your pokémon."

I have to admit, sending that pig on me? One of his few smart decisions.

_White_

Hiya! I'm White and right now you're probably wondering; "why are you friends with a self-obsessed jerk like Calvin?" Actually the answer to that is he wasn't always a lazy insulting pig; he used to be an energetic fun person when he was younger. In fact, him and Black are the reason I'm still in this small town.

You see as children the three of us, were the _best _of friends. Soon, it seemed we needed to be schooled; we all had to move from this place. All of us begged our parents not to move, and when all seemed lost, Professor Juniper offered that we could get taught be her. Our parents were happy with this and we spent our time in the lab.

Soon the three of us started to grow apart, getting interested in different things; I started wishing that I had gone to school. But now it was all worth it; sitting staring at my new pokémon; Snivy. She chirped at me, as a sign of happiness. I patted her head and looked over at the stairs; Calvin should be coming down anytime, I heard his shouts of pain.

So the three of us agreed to go our journey together, as friends. However I really couldn't see it happening; me and Black weren't getting along with Calvin. Me and Black got along quite well, while Calvin started fights between everybody; he just made things difficult. Though sometimes he shows his younger self; being caring and friendly towards both of us. However most the time he was an absolute fu- you know let's not finish that.

"Got him up!" Black declared strolling down the stairs.

"I know; _I heard."_ I said in between laughter.

_Calvin_

Ow. Ow. _Ow. _I can hardly move my arm. Pokémon really are dangerous little fu- you know let's not finish that.

I slip on my orange hoodie over my PJ top and my jeans over my bottoms, before putting on some odd socks; neon green and bright yellow. I grab my headband –the only thing my lazy and irresponsible father left me before he left- and put it on my head. Took a glance in the mirror and fixed my dark brown hair by combing my hand through it, shoved my sandals on; over my socks, because _that's_ cool. I think.

Getting down the stairs, staring angrily at Black patting his Tepig.

"Hey man! Go and get your pokémon!" Black yelled.

"Well, I'm taking it out the house; I don't want to make a mess." I told him, grabbing the pokéball off the table and walking outside.

"Now… I guessing you left me the oshawott?" I asked, looking over at Black and White.

"Uh… yes." Black said, while White nodded.

"_Fantastic._" I said sarcastically; I would rather have the ability to choose a Tepig or a Snivy.

"Just let him out the pokéball, he would probably enjoy it." White said.

"Alright, go Oshawott!" I shouted.

With a flash on the ground stood a white otter, with a shell on its stomach. It stood there, bouncing from side to side, trying to keep himself up. It was off balance; it tripped onto the ground before pushing himself up with his small arms.

"Owgh... sorry, it gets cramped in that pokéball; hurts your back." He… spoke?

"Black… White did he just?" I looked at Black and White who both had an expression of disbelief and WHAT-THE-HELL on their faces.  
"Yes. Yes I did." He spoke again.

"But… but.. _pokémon don't speak!_" I yelled.

"Am I speaking, or am I not?" He smirked, before putting out his hand.

I stared at his hand, before he rose an eyebrow.

"You going to stand there like you just saw a brutal murder, or are you going to shake it?" He said, looking at his hand when he said 'it'.

I bent down and shook my new pokémon hand.

_Oshawott/Harry_

Greetings! I'm Harry, Harry the Oshawott. The ability to speak, is quite amazing isn't it? All the things I could do; translate, sing, rap, act, own a chat show and become a theraphist -then again people would probably be in a worse state after talking to talking pokemon-. So why am I serving a trainer? Because, I want to get stronger. That's really the only reason, I've always wanted to become stronger since I was young; getting bullied because of my 'disability'. You ask what my 'disability' is? Well, I'm not able to evolve; it's pretty terrible digesting an everstone. After getting made fun of for ages, I thought to myself _'I will show them! I will become the most famous oshawott ever!' _and that's how I'm here right now.

At a glance my trainer seemed; average. Nothing really about him stood out, he blended into the background. I stared at him; he shook my hand softly, being careful not to damage me; as if I was fragile goods. I could have had worse, one of my sisters actually ran home to the cave me and my family lived in; she was abused pretty badly by her trainer. He stood there in silence, along with the other two humans.

"So… do you know any other pokémon that can talk?" He asked, breaking the silence and trying to remove the awkwardness.

"All pokémon can talk; just you can't understand them." I stated, better to keep him up to date.

The boy's eyes widened, I guessed he realised how much of a help I could be.

"You mean… you could translate what pokémon say for me?" He asked, still crouched down.

"Pretty much; yeah. But before that, I guessing you agreed to the terms and conditions of 'pokémon training act of 1967'?"

You see, before I left on this journey, I wasn't stupid. I spent around three months in my room studying the laws regarding training and capturing pokémon. So I could be a smart alec and also stop myself and others from breaking the law –but, mostly to be a smart alec-. He was confused by my question, before shaking his head.

"You mean that big stack of papers the professor asked me to sign?" He responded, nodding his head slowly.

"Yes, I do. I'm guessing you never read them?" I asked.

"… _What do you think_?" He asked, sarcastically.

"No need for that tone; _thank you_." I spoke, before turning my back on him, he stood silently, until a different voice spoke up.

"Wow, Calvin he sure pwned you!" Black laughed, telling me my owners name.

I thought 'Calvin' was going to attempt to create some smart (dim-witted) comment, but instead he just simply smiled. He stood up straight and just calmly spoke.

"I think when we go and thank Professor Juniper, we can let our pokémon have a little play about."

So I was about to meet the other two pokémon, while my own trainer didn't trust me to go inside a building without screwing up; this is going great. Soon I met a Snivy and a Tepig, staring at me, investigating me. They didn't look that friendly towards me; instead they looked quite aggressive staring me down. As if it wasn't obvious by the looks on their faces, I thought the girl was about to suggest how we're feeling, but instead she made a rather stupid comment.

"Look how happy they're! I'm sure they'll get along fantastically!" She declared.

I looked at Calvin; surely he would pick up on the fact these two pokémon were staring at me like I was their dinner. Instead he nodded, along with the other boy and the three of them walked off; leaving me with these pokémon who looked like they were going to eat me.

"Our trainers are very terrible with emotions aren't they?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

The Tepig grunted and the Snivy kept its cool, staring at both of us intensely.

This was going to be _long _wait.

Even longer than that time when...

_Calvin_

So I got my first pokémon? Lucky me, I got a talking one. I'm happy with that _only _if he doesn't get too big for his boots –assuming oshawotts wear boots-. Everything's going fine, and I plan to keep it that way; I need to step up and take the lead of the group. I'm probably the most focused person here to be honest, my so called 'friends' need my help. If Black took charge, we would all be lost and if White took charge she would probably moan us to death. I had to be the leader; or else we would all be screwed.

I walked slightly ahead of them both to show _I _was in charge, and I think they got the message.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing Calvin?" White shouted angrily.

Take away that 'think' and replace it with a know they know it.

"Look, think about it? Who else is going to lead?" I said, they both were silent knowing I had won this one… or maybe they were silent because they really couldn't be bothered replying.

Who cares? I won either way.

"Come on guys!" Black yelled running towards the door of the lab, "Professor Juniper is just inside!"

He ran inside the lab, while White quickly followed to get through the door without having the need to open it. I grabbed the door by the handle, opened it slowly and stepped inside. I saw Black had smacked his head against a wall in his haste.

"Owgh… my head it fu-"

"No need for that language in here; is their?" Professor Juniper came out from the hallway, with a bright smile on her face.

"Uh… sorry miss about that." He said, clutching his head.

"It's alright; you don't know howmany times I've dropped something on my foot and cursed." She smiled before gesturing us to go inside.

We all went into our old classroom; where we've been taught for the past ten years. Ever since we were five, and now we're fifteen. We sat at our desks that by now were _way _too small for us, as Juniper stood at the front of the classroom; like old times.

"Now, first things. Black you need to sign all those papers again, your names not 'Black' it's 'Hilbert Black'. We can't just have your second name… Hilda? Same with you." She spoke, while I softly giggled at their stupid names.

"So, good luck signing all those papers again, I'll be off meet you at-" I yelled, moving out of my seat and to the door, Professor Juniper put her hand out in front me as I tried to leave.  
"Calvin? If you have any problems with your pokémon come to me; I'm more than happy to help." She said.

"Well… my oshawott can talk…" I told her.  
"I don't think that's a problem, that's very rare, though… I'll alert the authority's…"

"Oh. Okay, I'll be off. Black, White?" I gestured to my two companions and continued "Meet you both at Route 1, I'll gather the pokémon there."

I left the lab; I wasn't coming back here, where I spent my whole childhood for ages. To tell the truth I was quite happy, all that was here was boring. My childhood was pretty awful, leaving home at 15 for my pokémon journey when everybody else usually left when they were ten years old.

I was so distracted by my thoughts when I arrived at the spot where we left our pokémon; I became quite pale. Our pokémon had disappeared; the only sign that showed where they had gone was the small footprints leading away. Following the footsteps, my trace ended at White's house... then my trace started again.

"_Get away ya' stupid boar! Seriously! You do know this is against the firkin' law! Alright, one more hit and you're- that's it! You're getting it bacon brain!"_ I heard the voice; the voice of Oshawott.

What kind of insult is 'bacon brain'?

* * *

Oh yeah! Author note time! This time with 100% better quality for a first chapter! I was disappointed with how my last story turned out; I just didn't like how it went; with this one I got a beta reader, put more effort into it and got a whole story planned out… nobody was no more aware of the first one flaws than me. This time I'm going to show all characters point of view; make you understand them and I'm going to try and create a schedule that I'm ahead of; updates every Friday **or** Sunday. I hope you enjoy this story, leave a review and thanks for reading!

This is the 'ScottishNutcase' signing off and _'xxx'_ to all!


End file.
